


Movie Night

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: Summer Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel





	Movie Night

The light of the TV flickered across the walls of the motel room, tinny speakers throwing out the sounds of Die Hard 4 to the room at large. The TV provided the only illumination, turning the inhabitants of the room into pale ghostly shapes, faces ghoulish and macabre.

Dean raised one hand to his mouth, eyes held in rapt attention as John McLane shot the bad guys in rapid succession over the screen, and munched upon the popcorn held between his fingers. Castiel watched him hopefully, slender hand snaking out to snag a warm, popped kernel from Dean's popcorn bag. Dean slapped the angel's wrist, causing Castiel to drop the snagged pillowy treats before the hunter plucked out a kernel himself.

He glanced at Castiel beside him, at the way the angel pouted softly in mock sadness and he smiled. He winked, before he leant in to press a soft, and long kiss to the angel's gently pouting mouth. He drew away and pressed the buttery kernel to Castiel's lips, smiling when Castiel drew the piece of popcorn and Dean's fingertips into his mouth. The angel suckled on the hunter's fingers as he ate the popcorn, eyes resting intently upon Dean's.

The hunter shuddered and raised another piece of popcorn to the angel's lips and was met with the same results, Castiel's mouth wrapped securely around Deans fingers. Sam made a disgusted sound beside them as he swung his legs back down from the bed to stand.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, glancing up at Sam in surprise as his brother stared pointedly down at them.

"I'm going back to my own room and leave you two to it," Sam replied, with a pointed curl to his mouth.

He nodded at Castiel, who'd raised a piece of popcorn to Dean, waiting for the hunter to take the proffered popped kernel from his fingers.

"See what I mean? You expect me to hang around when you two practically make love in front of me?" Sam asked, with a sigh, hands resting purposefully on his hips.

Dean chuckled, realizing that his brother had a point, before he nodded, releasing his brother easily from the room and their presence.

"Sure, go ahead, Sammy. We've seen this movie a dozen times already," he said, with an easy grin up at his brother.

"Exactly my point. I'm not missing out on much," Sam said, with a grateful grin at them both. "See you in the morning, okay? And for God's sake, try and be quiet."

"No chance of that," Dean muttered as Sam turned away.

The younger Winchester pretended he didn't hear; instead he carried on his way, leaving the two lovers alone to the movie and the popcorn. It had been Dean's idea originally to show Castiel what a movie night complete with nachos, hot dogs and popcorn could be like and had, by default invited Sam along. Sam hadn't wanted to be there, feeling like a gooseberry to Dean and Castiel, but Dean insisted stoically. Sam knew from experience that once Dean had his mind set on something, he usually got what he wanted. He as only glad now that he was leaving when he did, escaping the room mere seconds before Dean got his dick out and Castiel sucked it, Sam presumed. He sighed and continued on his way back to his own motel room, glad that he'd insisted upon it to give the lovers their privacy.

Back in the motel room, Castiel was feeding Dean, pressing kernel after soft popped kernel of fluffy buttery popcorn to Dean's mouth, plump lips parted as he watched his lover eat from his fingers. When the popcorn had gone, he started on the nachos, sliding them between Dean's lips, smiling when the hunter crunched them from between his fingers greedily. Dean sighed in contentment, happy to spend time with his lover and even happier to be handfed by him, accepting every last mouthful even when he felt full. Castiel's face was glowing in the light thrown from the TV, happiness evident in his eyes that he was doing something right for Dean. He mewled slightly when Dean started returning the favor, feeding him nachos by the light of a TV screen.

When the nachos were gone, Dean heated up two of the hot dogs in the small, shabby microwave in the corner of the small kitchenette, liberally dousing both with mustard and tomato ketchup. He brought both back to his lover, handing one off to Castiel before starting in on his own. While he ate, he watched Castiel's plump mouth wrap around his hot dog, mouth stretching to accommodate the bread and the meat, sauce oozing over the angel's pretty lips and chin. Dean always loved watching Castiel eat; mostly because the angel did it so rarely, yet he always ate so nicely, making the mundane activity hot.

He was glad when his own hot dog had finally been eaten and he waited until Castiel had finished his own, traces of mustard and ketchup glooped over his shirt. Dean reached forward and tried to swipe the largest dollop off and ended up smearing the glob of mustard over the otherwise pristine white shirt. Dean grimaced guiltily before he met Castiel's astonished blue gaze.

"You'll have to take your shirt off, Cas," Dean said, smiling at himself and his choice of words. "I'll take it to the laundry tomorrow. You can wear one of my shirts while you're waiting."

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said, graciously as he did as Dean asked, stripping first his coat and tie, then the offending shirt from his lithe body.

Dean stared at Castiel's finely muscled chest, admiring the smooth lines of his lover's body, distracted suddenly from his self appointed task.

"Your shirt, Dean," Castiel prompted with a gentle lift of his mouth that was as close to a smile as the angel was ever going to get.

Dean grunted before he left Castiel's side, returning with his best dark blue shirt, which he knew would match Castiel's eyes and his hair. He held it away from the angel's grasp, when Castiel reached for it with slender hand raised, and Dean grinned impishly.

"Take off your pants," he said, voice dark with lust.

Castiel's expression lightened and he stood, before he did as Dean asked. The light from the TV screen flickered over his slender frame as he fully undressed, skin glowing prettily in the light. Dean soon followed suit, stripping down to full nakedness in front of his lover, stomach tight with all the food he'd consumed from Castiel's own hand. He sighed and followed his lover to their shared bed, limbs tangling together as they collapsed upon the mattress together.

Castiel's chuff of bassy laughter was always surprising and Dean found himself grinning when he heard it at close range now. He leant in and nipped Castiel's ear between gentle teeth before he prepared Castiel for sex with lube.

The movie continued playing out behind them, flickering scenes of destruction and mayhem in direct counterpoint to their steady love making upon the bed, deep groans underpinning explosions and curse words spewed forth from John McClane's mouth. The movie's credits finally began to roll, pitching the room into near total darkness, affording the lovers a more complete sense of privacy as they continued to make love on their shared bed ...


End file.
